The Breakthrough
by InsaneAlchemist
Summary: 2139. The far future from what we see today. Planet Earth, home to 6 and a half billion humans. That was all in the past. A decade ago, a hidden underground laboratory had acquired modern technology to make it into their own advancement, to create new buildings, prove evaluation to it's fullest, and even create a new race of humans.
1. Prologue

_2139. The far future from what we see today. Planet Earth, home to 6 and a half billion humans. That was all in the past. A decade ago, a hidden underground laboratory had acquired modern technology to make it into their own advancement, to create new buildings, prove evaluation to it's fullest, and even create a new race of humans. One scientist, Dr. William Clark, got crazed into the idea of making a completely fresh race of people, he sunk into his own abyss of madness; eventually generating a 'virus' that could possess a living thing, whether that was a seed to a forest, an ant to a whale, or a child to a full grown adult. At first, the world leaders thought it would be a beneficial idea for the planet, until the virus suddenly got out of control the more Dr. Clark stooped lower into madness. The 'virus' would make it's way through the human's bloodstream, replacing their blood with it's own. Blue blood. It would lead to the victim's eyes transforming into a luminous blue. Within minutes, the host would take full control of the human, making their strengths and intelligence unstoppable. Not all humans would get possessed that easily, whatever power they had inside them, it would fight against the 'disease', like a normal body. Some victims can be half-possessed, when their soul drifts in and out of them, causing them to have blanked out and not remember a thing. The virus got out of control within a few weeks and it became more stronger; it could spread through a simple cold or fever, or terminal illness. It was known as the  
__**Blueblood Virus.**_


	2. Vector

Adrenaline rushed through the teenage boy's system as he dashed through the newly improved streets of Manhattan, modern technology was no longer in existence, of course, it _was _2139. The male hastily glanced up at the luminous lights around him for a few seconds, then looked over his shoulder, a mob of 'people' chasing after him. "Come with us!" One of them screamed at him, as they caught up. Panting with effort, the teen, who was named 'Alex', speedily locked his eyes onto the building up on top, putting his weight on his legs, then leaped onto the edge. He grunted as his fingertips almost slipped off, but he wasn't just going to give in that easily to 'them'. Alex maneuvered himself up onto the platform, his chest heaving up and down with exhaustion. The sky was a shade of navy blue, colliding with the stars. _"That's the only thing that's real in this damn world..." _Alex thought to himself, studying the stars for a while longer. Once the noisy mob had died down, he wondered if it was safe to keep traveling. His clothes were ragged and torn, his skin was a pasty white, the scent of the city smelt macabre and burned. _"I'm never making a stop in any town again," _The teen promised himself as he heavily got to his feet, attempting to find his balance again. What would those people want with an average sixteen year old boy? Alex didn't waste another second; he grasped onto the side of the roof, and jumped off, landing swiftly on his feet. Looking left and right, he sighed with relief, until a hand from the shadows grabbed the back of his hood, pulling him backwards into the alley-way.

"Get the hell off me, you bastard! I'm never coming with you!" Alex yelled at his captor, who put his hand over Alex's cold lips.  
The older teen sighed heavily and grasped the runaway tighter. "I'm not _one of them,_" he explained, trying to reassure the other. "And I'll never become one," he added, a slight smirk creased between his lips. The mob from earlier started to patrol the streets once more, on the search for any 'survivors', the noise echoed closer in the shrouded alley-way. A harsh blade was held to Alex's trachea. "Quiet, or we'll lose our cover, don't make a sound, or this will be ripped out," The captor put more hard pressure on the blade handle, a slit was made in Alex's throat. They were safe in the shadowy dark areas, not the light. The noise vanished as they patrolled down the other end of the street. The eldest took the pressure off the blade and put it back in one of his pockets. "The names Vector, you do as I say until we get to somewhere safe, I know this city like the back of my hand, and I don't want to lose another person," he briefly introduced himself.  
_"Lose another?" _Alex blinked in shock; wondering what he looked like, obviously a strong build to take on a teenager like himself.  
The muscular older teen pushed Alex against the alley wall, taking out a pocket torch and shone it in the runaway's eyes. "Just to make sure..." he grinned, but took it seriously.  
Alex stood up straight and looked at Vector, who shone the torch up at his face. "If I was one of them, I would of possessed you right now," Alex murmured, taking the torch off him and moved the light to Vector's feet all the way up to his head. Vector wore black converses, purple jeans and gloves, a red jacket and a few piercings on his face. He also had sky blue hair, and a band attached half way up his arm with purple writing that said _'Hope' _on printed on it. "Hope, huh? I see why you have that, no one gets out of this city alive, apart from us," Alex grinned, giving the torch back. "My name is Alex, feel free to slap me whenever you want," he prompted, then stretched his arms, then widened his mouth into a long yawn.  
Vector grabbed Alex's black hoodie sleeve and pulled him to the end of the alley-way, glancing both left and right. "If we time this just right, we can get to safety. All we need is a hell of a lot of luck, and... kick-ass."

* * *

The electric blue moon shone brightly as the two teens planned their route to what was known as 'Vector's Base'.  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Alex quizzed him as the other had a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Of course I do, I'm just alert and always on the move..." Vector replied and walked through the short cuts which consisted of many dark alley ways and broken down shops.  
Alex wanted to get more information out of him, so he tried to strike up a decent conversation. "What did you do when th-" his sentence got cut off suddenly.  
"Do you know of the 'Blueblood Virus', Alex?" Vector stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.  
The other teen bit down on his lower lip and shrugged. "Briefly," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"So you know to stay away from 'them'," The other said, a stubborn tone lingered in his voice.  
Alex continued to dawdle behind. "Why do you think I spent all my life running?"


	3. Burnt Memories

Real plants, real buildings, real... people. That's all Alex wanted to see. Civilization was entirely wiped out from the 'others', replaced with their own culture, ethics and well-beings. To gain more trust in Vector, he asked a series of questions, just to get to know him a bit better, and put his full trust in him.  
"D-Do you have a past?" Alex questioned, slightly nervous of his expressions as they both walked down the short alleyways. A long pause filled the atmosphere. Vector inhaled slightly and stopped in his tracks, turning around to face his companion.  
Pulling out his water bottle from his side-bag, he opened the cap. "Doesn't everyone?" he sneered, taking a small sip of water.  
"N-No, I mea-" Alex's sentence was cut straight off from his lips.  
"You meant what happened to my family," the eldest replied, twisting the cap back on and set his auburn gaze on the other. "They died in a fire, I couldn't stop it from happening... so did my dog, Havik, but then I found him under some rubble and I patched him up," Vector continued; his eyes flaring with hatred. "He still roams around the city... I think the people who are possessed cause all of it."  
Taken aback, Alex extended his arm and pat Vector on the shoulder to aid him comfort, but the other grabbed his offer and crushed the bones in Alex's left arm. "Don't like sympathy, especially from a teen like you." A growl escaped from the outcast's cut lips.  
The runaway numbly put his hand back in his pocket; shaking as a cold gale of wind brushed past them both. Both of them kept walking until they came across a street with possessed beings scattered around the perimeter, carrying guns and wearing body armor. A strange type of energy flowed from them, not the normal kind either.  
"I knew we'd come across them eventually," Alex stated, shifting his eyes at the cocky older teenager.  
"Yeah, I realized, captain Obvious."  
_"Here come the snarky replies again, how am I going to put up with him?!" _Alex pondered, but he didn't have enough energy to start up an argument, especially in a hostile zone like this. So he replied with a huff of air.  
Vector bit down on his lower lip piercing and pulled out a tainted silver pistol from his pocket, staring at it with memories. "I _hoped _I'd never use this piece of shit again..." He grumbled, anger was released into the atmosphere. The Scottish teen flicked his blue hair out of his eyes and scanned the area. "We'll g-"  
A sudden movement from the dumpster on the far side of the street echoed through the alley-way, hidden in the shadows, Alex and Vector stayed well invisible. A medium sized dog figure leaped out from the dumpster lid, his right front leg was bandaged, his left eye completely scarred to pieces. His pelt was grey with black and light brown splodges. The beast charged at one of the Possessed; leaping on his body, and using his pearly fangs to snap at the trachea. Thick and foamy blood streamed out of the 'man's' mouth and throat, in result, causing him to fall to the ground. A cold smirk creased on Vector's face.  
"That's my boy Havik."

When the Possessed were focused on the 'dog', the two thought it'd be a good distraction to get to the other side. "My base is across the street, if we can just cross it without being detected, it'll be alright." Vector told the other, and he nodded. "Follow my lead."  
Alex took a second glance at the Possessed, wondering what it was like to be them. _'You're not your own person, they control you.' Hah! They're never gonna get me. _Alex thought, a devious smirk added to his expression.  
"Go!" Vector whispered and ran across the slippery road, cockroaches scurried into the sewage pipes. Snapping out of his train of thought, the younger teen strode forward, following the Scott. Within a few seconds they were across and well hidden again. An unusual scent of blood lingered past them both, contemplating if they were all dead. Supposedly they were. Frantic panting left Vector's mouth. "I dunno how ya do it, running all the time, aye?" The eldest commented, glancing at Alex.  
"Do you know how people become possessed?" The younger quizzed, speculating the situation. What an odd way to start a conversation, but Alex wanted answers, not those so-called 'compliments' of Vector's.  
Vector shrugged his shoulders and tightened the band around his upper arm. "I used to have a frien- companion, he was called Ryan, I guess we both got unlucky, and he got captured by 'them', I've never seen him since. He was probably back there, knowing my _luck _" He explained, his voice quivering as he remembered dreadful and regretful moments of the past.  
A sharp whistle formed out of the Scot's lips. Havik bounded to them, blood drooling from the side of his mouth.  
"That's a good boy." Vector praised, patting the dog's grey head, being careful not to caress the irritated scar on his eye. He crouched down to Havik's level and made him tilt his head up at the younger teen. "This is Alex, he'll be traveling with us for a while." Vector introduced. Alex held his hand out and the beast sniffed his hand, implying that he wasn't a Possessed.  
"You're kinda cute," Alex said, then began stroking the side of his muzzle, getting some drops of blood on his hands. "That's great..." He exhaled deeply.


	4. The Stranger And The Nightmare

The other side of the street was consumed in smoke, rubble and fog. _"This is probably to drive out all of humanity, it makes me sick," _Alex pondered, using a rag to shroud his nasal passages from the fumes. The smoke had no affect on Havik or the Possessed. It would travel through any human's nasal passages, irritating the esophagus and larynx, preventing speech, then travel through the two tubes that were connected to the digestive system, allowing it to peregrinate to the lungs; then some of it would proceed to the brain. _"...Which kills the body." _Alex grinned, amazed by the fact that one breathe into that atmosphere would destroy the human body. His eyes started to water as his blurred vision tried to spot where Vector had gone. Getting a haze, he blinked; gazing at the smoke. _"Hydrogen Cyanide ... 'they' must use it often, for little 'experiments' of theirs, just to see how affective the body is, and how much fume it can take in." _Once out of the mist, Alex spotted the Scottish teen around the corner with Havik, they both looked unaffected by the fumes. In the midst of it all, the runaway noticed that the Scot was 'catching up' with what seemed to be an old friend. Alex put the rag on the stained ground, spluttering slightly as his body rejected the _'poison'. _The stranger appeared to have white hair with black and gold streaks running through it. He wore a black hoodie and darker black, torn, chained jeans to go with it. _"Is everyone in this freakin' city exotic?!" _Alex contemplated as he examined the stranger's onyx black piercings and a musical note necklace tied around his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, the runaway noticed that the stranger's eyes were glowing a luminous blue. _"Possessed...?!" _He blinked in disbelief, astonished. _"Then why is Vector talking to that disgusting being?" _Wondering, he stepped forward cautiously, adrenaline was pumping through his system in case a fight between them all broke out. The sadist turned around to face Alex, a sinister smile creased his face and his brows were raised, his fangs pointy.  
"Vector, watch out! He's poss-" The runaway began suddenly.  
The blue haired teen pushed Alex against the brick wall, covering his mouth, the other was squirming around in his grasp. "It's fine - he's not," Vector reassured him, his Scottish accent thickly flowed. "He's half 'possessed'"

Shocked, the younger teen whispered when Vector let go of him: "That's not true, it can't be true, you can't be half possessed, you can either be one of 'them' or 'human', that's what 'they' say,"  
The stranger chuckled softly; "Don't trust what you hear," his accent was sharp, "Many of those 'experiments' went wrong, my soul drifts in and out, only on good days though, most of the time I'm controlled by the virus, eventually it makes me more stronger, especially with my weapons, no one can defeat me then," A wide grin spread across his lips, the thought of defeating a human was so delightful to him. "When my soul drifts out, I blank out and don't remember anything, it's like I'm in a fuzzy state of mind, or in a coma, as it were," The newcomer explained. "The name is Ryan, I s'ppose Vector has mentioned me, by the look of it, you seem to be pretty jittery," He chuckled again, but more quietly.  
_"Is that lunatic going to be joining us?! He's controlled by the virus? He could be a spy for all I know, I need to investigate further into this 'Ryan'... although Vector said he was a companion, but wait - that was before he got captured, he must of changed redundantly. One day he could probably have an outburst and get the 'Possessed' on our tracks. He isn't safe..."_ Alex reflected in his mind, taking another glimpse of the Half Possessed.  
Not wanting to say his thoughts out loud, the runaway questioned Vector: "Are we ever going to get to your 'base', or not?"  
"Shut up," The Scot replied back, irritated; "Is that all you ever do? Asking me annoying questions?" He answered the younger teen's question with his own. This action caused him to be silenced.  
Anger sparked up in Alex's system. "Maybe you should wake up and realize that we're traveling with a _freak!_" He snapped at Vector, who sent a punch to his temporal bone in the head. Indistinct images swarmed around in his head, causing him to slip into unconsciousness, the impact was that bad. The last aspect he saw was Ryan's luminous blue eyes glowing down on him. His body went lax onto the concrete ground.

* * *

The runaway woke up to a disorientating wake. He could hear muffled voices above him. "W-What's going on...?" He asked, worried about the place he was in. Bright lights weakened his vision every time he glimpsed at it. Alex raised his head, but all too soon; it was pulled back down again. His heart pumped against his ribcage and he started to frantically pant. _"Vector...? Ryan...? I'm restricted! I don't like it!" _He rapidly shifted his eyes in all directions, seeing nothing but a blurry vision. _"Sedated, huh? If that's how they wanna bring on a fight..." _Alex thought to himself, angrily. Clear in his view, he saw a name tag on what seemed to be a 'nurse'. It was labelled: _Ecstasy_ She had the 'Possessed' eyes. Luminous blue, with even deeper rings around the pupil. Her face was a pasty white with one black dot either side of her mouth.  
He felt pinches breaking through the skin barrier, not wanting to look; he attempted to use his other hand to feel any sensations. Caressing his arm, he encountered thin tubes springing from his inner elbow, all the way down to the top base of the hand, and all the way up to his shoulder. "W-What's going on...?" He repeated, his green eyes diluting.  
"You'll find out in a few seconds," the woman whispered, a sadistic smile formed on her lips. The tubes began to fill up with dark blue liquid, traveling through his bloodstream and destroying all the blood cells that got in it's way.  
"The Blue Blood Virus."

* * *

Widening his eyes in shock, he realized his surrounds were completely different, it was more grey than a bright white. "And then he nearly lost our bloody cover," The sound of Vector's voice rang in Alex's ears. With relief, he sat up slowly, overcoming his nightmare; not wanting to reflect on it again. For, it was a horrible experience that maybe Ryan and a few others went through. He put his hand on his head, slowly rubbing it, trying to make it better.  
"Bastard, don't hit me like that again, I had a horrible nightmare," The runaway protested, then had a gander around, new humans were surrounding him. _"Survivors, I'm guessing."_  
A figure with long, dark brown hair stood next to the Scot, her hazel eyes flickering to Alex. "We're the only group of humans who are fighting back, the rest have either died, or been taken captive," She spoke softly, glimpsing around 'Vector's Base'. "What was your nightmare about, anyway?"  
"Brittney, you don't have to question him, it was probably personal," Ryan interrupted her, abruptly.  
A small smile formed on the Scot's lips. "Nah, let her continue," The blue haired teen said, wanting to get into his business.  
_"I've only been awake for a few minutes and they're already sticking their noses in my damn business!" _  
"I was restrained in a bed of some sort, like a hospital bed, and I couldn't move any of my limbs, I think I was in an accident... This 'nurse' called 'Ecstasy' made my body accept the Virus, frightening and painful as it was, it felt real... so real." Alex's voice quivered and noticed a change of expression on Vector, whose cheeks were tainted pink. The runaway decided to ignore it, maybe he was contemplating about something else.

* * *

_"Is that how humans become possessed? Surely, it wasn't that painful. Oh God... the pain! It still aches... I never want to get captured... or even have a nightmare like that again." _Thoughts ran through his mind, quite rapidly. He got to his feet, unbalanced, but he reached into his bag, taking out some pills to help calm his mind. A shadow appeared in one of the doorways, watching his every move. Alex put about three pills in his mouth, swallowing them thickly.  
"You're going to die... by taking too many of them," The girl whispered gently; Brittney's voice. She walked over, placing her thin hand on his shoulder.  
He leaned against the wall, throwing the pill capsule on the floor.  
"I'd rather die being someone I know, than someone I'm not." He whispered back, staring at the girl's hazel eyes, meeting her solemn gaze.


	5. A Cry For Help

Everything was so indistinct. The runaway heard numerous, distant voices in his mind.  
_"De finner oss snart, vil det være slutten på tiden..."_ Whispered a little girl, in a Norwegian accent. _"Hjelp meg!"_ she screamed again, listening to frantic panting from far away. "I'm sc-scared..." her voice quivered deeply as the girl supported her spine against an alley-way wall. Alex wondered if this was just an illusion and his mind had been playing tricks on him recently. He opened his tired eyelids in shock; reflecting on the lingering voices. A thin and fair-skinned girl was standing over him as the outcast lay in bed, in deep thought. In a couple of seconds, it took him to finally realize she was beside him. She looked pretty mute, her eyes were dull, grey and not full of life. The girl moved her blond hair out of her optics, studying him carefully.  
Alex got to his feet, still gandering at the foreign teen. "Do you speak English?" he questioned her, examining her every facial expression.  
"I'm Vel..." her hands were fairly shaking, a tainted pink flushed across her cheeks as she held out her hand. "Faen, dette går dårlig..." she muttered under her breath. The older teen extended his arm, shaking her hand.  
"You probably have no idea what I'm saying; but it's nice to meet you," he replied, letting go of her hand. The foreigner raised an eyebrow and a smile creased along her lips, in result, making her cheekbones go higher than before.  
A pang of awareness hit Alex and he noticed the familiar accent looming in the atmosphere. The older teen pressed his back against the wall, giving the Norwegian girl tranquil but serious glances. "Were you calling for help?"  
Vel couldn't speak English fluently, so she replied with a nervous shake of her head, perplexed.  
"Well, well, well," A Scottish accent fluently echoed around the deaden room. "Seen you met Vel, aye? She doesn't say anything, but she's a good person to back you up whenever you fight 'them', eh?" Vector briefly commented, entering through the doorway.  
Alex didn't want to waste anytime chatting or getting to know the survivors around him, he just wanted to know how much time that girl had left, or where she was, or why she was pleading for desperate help. "I didn't come here for a tour, Vector," The runaway replied in a vexed sort of way. "I came here to survive, it's not a social event," he continued, trying to make a subtle point. "We've all been having unpleasant nightmares and delusions ever since we arrived here, especially me."  
"I guess you're right, loverboy, but please, continue," Vector replied in an impolite manner.  
Rolling his eyes, Alex stood up straight from his wall, gazing at the blue haired teen's armband. "A little girl was calling for help, I don't think it was a dream; it was a message of some sort. She's not far away, I think we can locate her."

* * *

Sunlight covered the whole city of Manhattan, shining through the newly created buildings with it's rich and delicate energy. Cockroaches scurried along the pavement where Alex and Vector were roaming. "Ya sure you know where you're going?" The Scot quizzed the other in front, dawdling behind him, admiring the beams of sun.  
"Yeah, even though I don't intend to stay in this city for long, I know where her voice is and where I'm headed," The outcast replied, ambling around a 'safe' corner. "Gotta enjoy the little things, huh?"  
A huff of air was all Vector could manage as a reply.  
10:25am, the two teenagers had been traveling for at least an hour and a half, if not, longer. Distant crying was reverberating around a rundown warehouse, which seemed pretty old and ancient.  
"H-Hello...?" A trembling whisper was heard. The outcast kicked down the battered door, shifting his emerald eyes around the surroundings. Suddenly, he darted his eyes in front, noticing the little girl that was pleading for help had one luminous blue eye. Alex froze completely, his body going into shock. The Scot barged his way past the other, running to the girl and grabbing her by the neck.

Coming out of the daze, the younger teen set his glares on the Scot. "Vector! What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled in bewilderment, as Vector tried to squeeze the life out of the girl. "That's enough!" Alex snapped completely, forcefully shoving the older teen to one side, in this action, causing him to let go of his grip.  
Dusting his clothes; Vector narrowed his eyes at both of them. "You changed your views..." he murmured, making a tight fist.  
Alex studied the little girl, taking in her appearance; she wore an eye-patch for whatever reason, black bracelets and converse. A white sun dress wasn't good for this kind of climate. The girl over protectively clutched onto her teddy bear, holding the small and torn thing to her chest. "M-Miesiac..." she whispered, craning her head to look into Alex's eyes, with her only one eye. "My n-name... I don't k-know where... my parents a-are..." she explained, terrified about where she was.  
"My name's Alex, the guy over there is Vector," The outcast smiled at her.  
Miesiac slowly lifted her hand up to mirror Alex's, her's were 2x as small compared to his, trying to put her full trust in him. Sniffling, she wiped away her salty tears with her teddy bear's paw, then handed it to Alex in exchange.


	6. Celebration

"Three years today since the 'Possessed' had taken over Earth and we destroyed one of the main Guilds!" Vector cheered with great enthusiasm, popping the red champagne bottle, then offering it to the survivors around him. Taking a swig of the beverage, he let some stay in his tongue, the tangy and bitterness of the drink reminding him of his past; his parents were too overprotective so he couldn't appreciate the sweet taste of alcohol. The dim room was coated with luminous celebration lights, palatable foods were spread out along the prolonged and spotless table. Pellucid water was flowing gently from the fountain in the middle of the table. The entire layout was so well done and pleasing to the survivors; they had never experienced a 'party' in their lifetime.  
Brittney had no intention of interfering, but she began to speak: "But there's four more Guilds, Vector, we're only one fifth of a way to safeguard this world, or universe." The atmosphere in the room suddenly became vague. The Scot took another sip of his champagne, advancing his eyes on her.  
"Why do you think I let more outcasts join?" he quizzed her, putting the wine glass down on the table beside him. "So we can overthrow those bastards and finally create a world that isn't fake." Vector answered the question, interrupting Brittney's train of thought.  
"Why do you think I let Alex join, aye?"  
A posh British accent was heard from the other side of the room. "You should give him a chance, he's more powerful than he makes out to be," A blond haired teenage boy informed, his intensely blue eyes took a gander at Brittney. The boy wore a black tuxedo with a white blouse underneath, it was far too formal than what he normally wore on a casual day.  
"I am giving him a chance, Kami, I know he's capable," Vector replied roughly, leaning against the table. Wanting to get off of the subject, which was the main one; Brittney tutted and bluntly glanced at the half-full champagne bottle, then exclaimed:  
"If he's so powerful and organized, then he should of been here by now," she then turned to the clock that was on the wall.  
_8:35pm _

In his room, the outcast was fixing his black bow tie to fit on his shirt collar. Once accomplished, he removed his only lower lip piercing for him to look smart. "Never thought I'd wear this again," he reflected on himself, studying the black tuxedo he was wearing. When he thought he looked impeccable, he strayed away from the mirror and turned around, bumping into a small girl. "Hey, kiddo," Alex greeted her, warmly.  
Miesiac straightened herself up and dusted her black and white stripped leggings. "Hello..." she replied the greet shyly. "You look nice..." The girl complimented, then her eyes dashed to the table in Alex's room, her teddy bear was sitting there. "Is... is he okay?" Miesiac questioned, her pupils sparking with crystals of worry.  
"Mhm." The eldest replied, placing his arm around her shoulder, guiding her out of his room and into the main hall.  
_8:38pm _  
"There you are!" The 'Half-Possessed' teen announced, noticing Alex and Miesiac wandering out of the room. "Here," Ryan offered a glass of champagne to Alex and some apple juice to the little girl.  
The runaway took the glass and examined it closely. "Yuck, it looks disgusting," he pondered, not wanting Ryan to be offended, he simply replied with: "I don't drink alcohol." and put the glass down. Going astray from the group, he was aware of a girl sitting on a chair in the left corner. He recognized her as 'Brittney'.  
The teenage girl flickered her eyes up at Alex, who was holding out his hand gently.  
"Want to dance?" he offered, a small but cute smile formed on his lips. Accepting his offer, she stood to her feet, her dark purple dress going past her knee length. She took the runaway's hand and walked to the center of the 'hall', a song from the speakers began to play quietly.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me... _

Brittney rested her head against his shoulder, her arms were around his neck area. "I like this song, it reminds me of the past..." she whispered softly, the pupils in her eyes dancing with the dim lights that flashed now and then around the walls.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do _

"I know, it's sweet," Alex commented briefly, his arms around her waist being cautious not to hurt her. "You looked lonely, so I thought I'd work on one of my charms and ask you to slow dance with me," he added mischievously, a light chuckle escaped from his lips as he finished the sentence.  
"It doesn't work o-" Brittney began, in defiance, but Alex lifted up her chin from his shoulder, a childish grin creasing his mouth.  
"Doesn't it?" The outcast whispered; watching her cheeks tint to pink and red.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it.  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone,  
Still harder,  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret,  
But I know if I could do it over.  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart,  
That I left unspoken. _

A female silhouette was standing silently in the doorway as she watched the pair of them slow dance together. Anxiety and hostility built up inside her with a bit of envy. A heavy but quiet sigh escaped from her frigid lips as she listened to the song that was playing, then trudged along the corridor.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do... _

Suddenly, a voice spoke up and switched off the speakers. The energetic looking Vector stood in the middle of everyone, so they formed around him. "I'm proud of each and every one of us getting this far to defeat one Guild after another, but it's not over yet, we do not know the exact location of the Guilds, they could be anywhere. We need to stop them before they capture us, or even try and make us one of 'them'", The Scot announced, flicking his blue hair out of his line of sight.  
A timid expression appeared on Miesiac's pale face. "We-we'll die...?" she squeaked, holding tightly onto Alex's hand, who pulled her in closer for comfort. Havik went up to Miesiac's side and continued to stare at Vector, loyalty flared in his canine eye.  
"Not exactly," Vector grinned, a plan coming to his mind. "Close to death, aye?"  
Kami stubbornly glared at the Scot; "You want us to be near death while risking the chance of improving the world? It's already dead."

* * *

A midnight blue streaked across the sky, the stars were sparkling brighter than before. "At least we got away from that speech," Alex finally said after the waiter lit the candle on the table of the finest restaurant in town.  
Giggling slightly, Brittney relaxed her shoulders and leaned back into the velvet coated chair. "He's not that bad. Vec's alright once you've known him for a couple of years," she reassured him, admiring the pleasant surroundings.  
"No one really knows why they are alive until..." Alex remarked, his green eyes gazing at the slowly burning candle, the ablaze burn reflected in his pupils. A sharp breeze shot by, the candle going out in seconds. Darkness was encased in the restaurant. "...Until they know what they'd die for." The runaway finished his sentence. It was pitch black; he couldn't see anything or anyone. He was left in complete abandonment.


	7. Captured

Darkness loomed over the restaurant, every fleck of light burning out, the sun was far beyond gone. Limited of his senses, the runaway found it challenging to maneuver around the shrouded building. He sharply began to notice a blue radiant glow in front of him, getting closer and closer; brighter and brighter. The restaurant lights were switched on and Alex was enclosed by the 'Possessed', each and every one of them were alien looking, he had never been up close and personal with one before, he never intended to. _"I always doubted that I'd get caught," _The teen thought grudgingly. A small, defeated puff of air escaped the teen's cold lips as he raised his hands in a surrender function. A cold shiver coursed up his spine, acknowledging Brittney wasn't beside him. Within a couple of seconds, a female 'Possessed'; much like the one that administered the virus in his dream, reached out to grab his arm.  
"Come with us..." A melodic tone was prolonged in her voice, making the outcast feel lax. Her heterochromial eyes and French accent made her seem very familiar. Clutching onto one of her katanas, she slowly brought it up in case he tried to resist and start a killing spree. A childish grin flashed on Alex's face as he rose his hands upwards, his knuckle bones going through his skin.  
His once green optics transformed into a auburn red, glowing luminously. "Such vile creatures..." he commented quietly, his eyes cautiously shifting to each and every one of them that circled him. He rapidly sent two hard punches to the 'humans' in front of him and made a run for it, trying to find an exit to the restaurant. It seemed impossible because of the lack of natural light. Sprinting through the chairs and tables, he knocked a few over to slow the 'others' down, if they attempted to follow him. _"No... they won't get me... like hell." _  
The runaway arrived at a dead end, just a giant transparent window. His throat started to growl; hearing voices behind him, the whispers luring him in. Without hesitation, he ran through the glass, bracing for the impact below. The many shards of glass impaled his skin as he fell from the three story restaurant.

* * *

"Another day's work..." A male voice commented as he walked into a large, lucid room with an 'operating theatre' light above it. Alex was benumbed and unconscious on a frigid table, under the influence of unwanted medicine. A soft voice spoke, examining his heavy wounds. "Poor kid... the humans aren't as wounded when we bring them in, but this is unexpected." A woman with a clear French accent murmured. Deeply sedated, the runaway slept in tranquil. A tense sigh escaped the male's lips as he continued to prepare for the procedure, filling up tubes of the 'Virus'. "I know it's hard, watching the person that he used to be just fade away, but he'll be a better soul after this," The woman reassured him, a small smile creasing on her face, the dots on each side heightening.  
"Maybe he'll _resist_ it." He replied unknowingly, then inserted the tubes into the outcast's pale and broken body. A cute chuckle echoed from the woman assistant.  
"There's a myth, where only one human can control their Possessed soul and can co-operate with it, but the Virus has no affect on the human. It hasn't happened yet, it never will." She admitted, embedding the intravenous lines into the runaway's arms, most of them were labelled: "Nutrients."  
The virus voyaged through Alex's nervous system, taking control over his nerves, joints, his spinal cord and muscles. "Ecky, a myth is a myth, it's not going to happen." The male 'doctor' debated, flushing out the outcast's wounds with alcohol, a burning sensation was made when the beverage interacted with the scabs. The lethal virus had trouble taking control over Alex's soul, breaking into his mind, browsing through some memories of his forgotten past. Finally breaking through the barrier of his intellect, the host controlled the main functions of the human body; upgrading his skills, traits and well-being.  
"Where do you think the second Guild will be located?" Ecky quizzed the other; watching Alex's body go into lax, he didn't feel a thing.  
"Not sure - somewhere in a forest terrain area, they need to be low in cover so that the Survivors don't try and track us down, I have a feeling that this kid was in the group at the time, or he was one of the Loners who trusts no one." The male explained, studying the brief case notes of the runaway.  
_Name: Alex Martello  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human  
Height: 5''9'  
Weight: 97 pounds  
Race: Caucasian _

The outcast felt his mind was static and his whole body was about to be let go, like he was floating on a cloud, all fluffy and soft. For how he longed to be awakened from the forced slumber he was in. The cloud rapidly broke apart and was substituted with a somber, obscure cloud. A flash of lightning struck and the second cloud split, resulting in Alex to fall into the murky, denigrate waters of below. _"Is this what it feels like to be the most lonely person in the world and just give up...?" _The teen's soul questioned, watching as its body sunk into the depths of the frosty lake. At least he had some time alone to wander in his thoughts. _Alone... without his soul... _  
_"Alex... let me take care of your body... it wont fix itself up without my help... please..."_ An eerie and melodic voice whispered as the teen sunk more and more into the lake, eventually hitting the ground, giving into the lure.

"All of his serenity will be crushed when he awakes," Ecky murmured softly, walking out of the room with the taller assistant, who sighed. "Whats wrong now?" she asked, pressing the button which locked the lucid room where Alex lay. The lights in the room dimmed as the door bolted shut.  
"Some hosts don't make it, the virus just kills them instantly, he's only a teenager. Either the blue blood will spread quicker than a forest fire, or the possessed soul decides to murder him in cold blood," he replied, typing in the code to the Observation room with a one way mirror.  
The teen woke up to a dull pain searing through his arms, he slowly lifted his hands up to the light, seeing his blue veins pulse rapidly. Tilting his head to the side, a neck bone popped and it filled the bright room with cracks. He looked at the suspicious one way mirror and recognized it from some interrogation scenes from famous movies. Staring at his ghastly reflection, he studied the hospital clothes he was wearing; light blue shorts and a gown to match. Curiosity got the best of him and he numbly limped up closer, examining the fangs in his mouth once he opened it. One thing caught his main attention; one of his eyes was shining a luminous blue.  
"Or he'll go insane and contemplate suicide." The male 'doctor' implied, observing his behavior in the room while chuckling to himself, humbly.  
Alex paced abruptly around the room; looking out for any vents or small crawl spaces to get himself into. "I don't want you in my mind, get out, get out, get out!" He yelled, placing both of his palms on his temples.  
_"I am here to soothe it, we make it better, you'll be dead to the world. When you wake up again you won't even know your name..."_ The tranquil voice spoke again in a soothing manor.  
Wrath built up inside him. "I want a world where we can both live in peace!" He screamed, smashing his hands against the aluminum glass, making an irritating noise. "I know you're behind there! You creatures imply you're so powerful, why don't you _prove_ it?!" He raised his voice again, thrashing against the glass once more.


	8. Possessed

A petite dent was made in the aluminum one way mirror glass when the runaway exerted pressure onto his knuckle. Noticing in surprise at the hollow notch he made; he preformed it again and the glass got wider. _"Calm down, Alex... I am here to soothe, not destroy your soul,"_ The melodic voice of the Possessed soul rung in his ears, serenely. Alex rested his spinal column against the bitter wall that was opposite the Observing room.  
"Don't pretend you care about my soul, I won't let you weaken my notion. I understand I cannot break through that glass, I know it's pointless, it's like you're being forced to stay in my mind, like I'm being forced to stay in this 'location'," The outcast admitted, gazing at the tag which was firmly wrapped around his right wrist. When his Possessed side chose not to respond, Alex studied the tense tag, maneuvering it to the left; his name, date of birth and race disappeared, instead, it substituted one word. _'Hope'._ Much like the band around Vector's upper arm, it had the same color and font embedded on it. Quivering his hand, he made a tight fist; his knuckle bones showing clearly from the skin. The teen got to his bare feet, the Possessed soul decided to play mind tricks with him by playing 'recordings' of Miesiac's lilliputian voice.  
_"Do you think we can be friends if one of us changes...?"_ The Possessed spirit mocked Alex in the little girl's tone. _"W-What if we become one of t-them...?!"_  
He placed his palms on his temples, feeling a searing affliction that tampered with his sense.  
"Yes... but I will protect you..." The runaway promised, his larynx was growing sore and atrocious the more he spoke.  
The 'Possessed' in the Observation room were inspecting him, inaudibly against the robust glass, scrawling down some notes of his behavior so far. _Talking to himself, hands are shaking now and then, sore voice box which causes him to weakly speak. _  
Alex received a smooth voice in his mind again, much like the repeated one from earlier. _"I am here to soothe it, we make it better, you'll be dead to the world. When you wake up again you won't even know your name..."_ With that said, one single accurate bullet was fired out of one of the walls, embedding into his inner elbow.  
"My name is Alex..." He began; pulling out small and harsh pieces of shrapnel, that was deeply engraved into his inner elbow.

The luminous lights flashed back on and it strained the outcast's eyes, as an action; he let out a screech for he had been in dim illumination for hours. He heard a punching of the codes that unlocked the bloodcurdling room he was encased in. Of what seemed to be a brief teenage boy, he strolled in to face the Half Possessed outcast, his eyes were growing tired from the lucid lights.  
"It appears your new soul needs to be broken in a little..." The thirteen year old commented, taking out a prolonged whip, his gaze hardening. "Do you know what happens to newcomers?" he quizzed the runaway, prompting him as the whip got closer. Alex answered with a brisk shake of his head. Before he could imply a real answer, the bold thirteen year old snapped the leather against the others back, as an automatic reaction; the Half Possessed runaway arched his back and squirmed on the floor, trying to let go of the lashing pain. Welts burned on his spine; causing his fangs to pressure into his own lower lip.  
"Don't tell Vector..." The younger teen threatened him as his eyes chilled to an ice blue.  
"My name is Alex... I'm..." Achingly, he began, feeling the burning sensation travel up his coccyx and ascended upwards.

Ecky trudged through the severe and ponderous doors that led to the room the welted teen was laying, the male assistant followed in after. Carefully assisting him to the table in the center of the room; they embedded I.V needles sharply under his scorched skin barrier, breaking in and connecting to his veins, voyaging the morphine, water, and the essential vitamins and minerals through his system.  
"Who was that boy...?" The outcast suddenly spoke out feebly, his intellect going into static.  
Ecky's dots heightened as a frigid smirk formed on her lips. "You don't need to kn-" she ended the sentence as she kept studying the runaway's injuries, astonished. "The welts, they should of healed by now," she informed him, toughly poking at them with a pointy instrument that Alex couldn't name off the top of his head.  
"The Possessed soul should of healed it by now." The male assistant added, raising an eyebrow to match the puzzled expression on his face.  
Irritated, the runaway firmly shut his eyelids, choosing to ignore the so called 'doctors' that were trying to 'help'. He wanted answers. "Who was that boy?" he repeated, viewing the conversation he just had with the thirteen year old. "He said something about not telling Vector, does he know him? But he sounds awfully familiar," Alex spoke to himself, his eyes darting and shifting in all directions, even though his eyelids were tightly closed. In his head, he tried to place all the pieces of the complex puzzle together, in the end, he pondered up a conclusion. "Ryan."

One single scream echoed through a smaller room, a petite girl was trying to find her way out of the 'prison' that was her room. "Hello?!" she screamed at the broad door that was looking down upon her. Giving up _hope_ she turned her head to the left, noticing her macabre and lurid appearance that was reflecting back at her in the mirror. Bounding up closer to it, she detected her once brown eyes were a lucid blue; tiny crystals around the pupil were swiftly floating around. She numbly lifted up her left arm, noting a taut tag was also immersed in her skin. Preforming the same action that Alex did; she moved it around to the right, gazing at one word. _Hope._ "Vector's armband..." she murmured thoughtfully to herself. "But it's so hard to find," Brittney assumed; clutching onto the tag. The female teenager suddenly shrieked, realizing her right hand was missing. An eerie laughter filled the room. "Fuck... the Possessed a-are playing tricks on me... it's not m-missing..."

* * *

The welts on Alex's back faded in time, but the Possessed soul still insisted on playing games with him. _"You know... Brittney? The girl you slow danced with..."_ The taunting voice loomed in his intellect, his eyes glaring straight up at the 'operating theatre' lights, damaging his sight.  
"Yes." The teen quivered, embracing the agonized pain that flourished him.  
_"She's here... right here,"_ It declared; showing him a mental image in his mind of Brittney going completely insane.  
Anxious by the representation, he turned over to the right, facing backwards against the aluminum glass. "Stop it, it's not going to work, I know we both want to be out of this place, you were also captured, I can tell," he whispered harshly, wanting to be acknowledged of the Possessed soul's past as well as his own. "You obviously think I'm weakened by your words? You have no idea..." Smirking, he stood on his bare feet, feeling the chilly sensation of the floor beneath his toes, staring at the thick glass, directly at the 'doctors'.  
"I'm Alex... I'm possessed." He announced in a demonic tone of voice, his fangs pointing out of his mouth, both of his optics were now glowing a lucid blue.


	9. Flashbacks

"What are you doing?!" The apprehensive Ecky called out in her pure French emphasis at the male assistant who strolled into the room the Possessed teen was held captive in. A satanic laugh filled the open room, which escaped from Alex's frigidity lips. As the assistant crept closer, the runaway turned around instantly, alarming the frightful man. The oldest withdrew a pointed needle from his pocket, speedily, trying to match the outcast's momentum with his own. The teen's outline faded and reappeared behind the timid assistant; perforating his hand through the spinal column, clutching onto the man's hollow organ known as the heart. Squirming, the much older man spluttered up sanguine fluid on the chaste floor. One of the teen's eyes radiated a lustrous blue; detecting that the man was using all of his last strength he had left to stab the needle in his body, but before he could continue, the runaway wrathfully snatched his arm and broke the bones in two.  
"Thank you for the second Guild location..." Alex whispered in his ear as he removed his hand out of his back and extended his tongue; savoring the taste of the blood on his left hand. The outcast trudged to the door which read 'exit' on it and was brightly flashing a luminous red. A static sensation voyaged through his intellect and realized he was in the mind of the bold blue haired Scot; Vector. Except, he wasn't controlling him or saying anything for him; he was paralyzed in his body. Instantaneously, the older teen spoke in his flowing rich accent;  
"Awrite... care to dance?" The Scot offered, he seemed much more younger, it had to be prior the Possessed took over. He was glimpsing at an averaged heightened girl with a small panda dress on; matched with porcelain tainted knee socks and a pair of black converse. Her heterochromial eyes caught the most attention to the bold teen. "Ye eyes are quite intriguing," Vector complimented the girl as she took his hand; lightened by his offer. "Ye're a bit coy, is something wrong?" The Scot questioned with a worried spark in his eyes.  
The diffident girl shook her head; noticing his concern. She then rested her head on his shoulder, still locking her fingers in between his. "No... lets stay like this..." she whispered and flickered her violet eye up to him, not wanting to take off her gantai. "My name is Ecky." she introduced, gazing into the male teen's eyes for a mere second.  
"Vector..."

Coming out of the haze; the runaway briskly shook his head to clear out the memory of the two of them. "So that was why..." he murmured to himself, regret flooded over him as he jabbed in the codes which he remembered, into the keypad. "Now I just need to find Brittne-" he began talking to himself and got cut off as he noticed the French 'Possessed' was standing in dread; regarding at the male teen with her one eye, wondering if he was going to harm her. "I won't, there is already enough damage in me..." he lowered his guard, referring to the Possessed soul encased in his mind. The runaway slowly left the Observation room, leaving the apprehensive girl alone. Wandering the facility, he picked up the pace a little; his objective was to find out where Brittney was being trapped in. Coming across a brown, ancient looking cabinet, he strolled over to it. "Ah..." he exclaimed, discovering a black eye patch, which seemed to be untouched and recently put there. Without hesitation, he put it over the eye that was a radiant blue, shielding the color. _"It's something I'll have to get used to,"_ Alex thought and continued to walk up the hallway before coming to a set of thick, metal, double doors.  
_"You're running out of precious time..."_ A melodic voice echoed in his mind. _"Precious time..."_  
Barging through the heavy double doors, he gandered at his new surroundings; no windows, no escape. The ceiling was low and only trays of surgical equipment was laid out on each. Alex ignored the distractions throughout the prolonged hallway and hesitantly approached the grey door with a small peephole in the middle. He hesitantly knocked on the door with his right hand, and it immediately opened.  
"Hello?" The runaway called out while taking a cautious step into the 'room'. Shifting his eye around the dull room, he detected sobs from the far right corner. "Brittney?" He asked; walking towards her.  
"L-Leave me alone..." The female teen stuttered, salty tears streamed down both of her cheeks and dripped onto the floor.  
Seething rage built up in the older teen. "What did they do to you?" He prompted, going straight to the point. Brittney stopped crying and her voice went mute; so she just bitterly shook her head.  
"I think t-the question is: What did they do to y-you...?" After several heart beats, she replied in a cold way.  
The runaway tilted his sight downwards for a moment, then his cobalt gaze hardened on his companion. "Not much," he lied and offered his hand out to her.  
Brittney blinked in surprise; observing the outcast's tag on his wrist. "It says 'Date of death'... but you never died..." She began, frigidly, being taken aback by the new three words embedded on the firm tag.  
"It means nothing," Alex debated, his eye was fixed on the massive font, glaring at him back.  
"It has to mean something!"  
"Maybe it's when the 'doctors' assumed the Blueblood Virus would kill me, I sure took them by surprise back there." The male teenager commented inaudibly, under his breath, so Brittney wasn't able to hear his theory.

Ultramarine shades of blue expanded through the night sky as the two teens walked back to Vector's base, without making a sound, in case they attracted a horde of Possessed. _"Why did you lie about me? Is that all I am to you? You're full of dishonesty!"_ The soul spoke to Alex; snapping at him in a wrathful way. The rusted door knob clicked, then instantly, it flung open. Miesiac was stood in the doorway, glimpsing down at the gravel below, a melancholic expression struck her face. The little girl shifted out of the way so the distressed Brittney could walk by.  
"Hey, kiddo," Alex greeted her in a warm way and lifted her up gently; putting her on his left shoulder.  
"You have an eye patch!" Miesiac exclaimed in astonishment, studying it for a mere moment. "We can be the same!" She added blissfully, being comforted that she had someone like her.  
The Half Possessed teen named 'Ryan' barged past the two of them, a sadistic smirk curled on his lips. "He's hiding his eye," he sneered, trudging through the entrance door. This seemed to catch the Scotsman's attention.  
"Aye, why are you wearing that?" The blue haired teen questioned; his violet gaze stiffening on the runaway.  
_"Tell them..."_  
"Well?" Vector pressured him, while withdrawing a blunt scalpel from his pocket. "I guess we'll have to find out once we gauge your eye out!" The teen snapped abruptly; causing Miesiac to whimper and jump off Alex's shoulder, running through the entrance; cries were echoed through the building.


	10. The Truth

_"The specimen seemed to be obeying orders when we extracted some bone marrow samples earlier this morning, the brainwaves stayed the same, displaying he wasn't attempting to escape. However, after all he has been through, we can conclude that his intellect is weak because of his past and how he got here. The subject's behavior so far has appeared to be quite shocking as he attacked many of my assistants. When he was bought to us in such a horrible condition, we thought his unstable well-being was not going to make it. Many hosts do not make it this far, it seems he is trying to break through the 'Possessed' soul. Soon after the bone marrow sample was taken, my assistants and I placed electrocardiogram stickers on his chest, and plugs on his head to monitor his brainwaves. The recently added plugs sent sharp electrical signals through the specimen's brain, forcing him to go through an intense nightmare. The real tests will begin soon. This is only the beginning." _  
Dr. Clark.

"Ve-Vector!" The outcast yelled as he was rushed inside with a rough tug of his arm. An irritated tut formed out of the Scot's lips as he slammed the door to the entrance.  
"Aye, tell me the truth!" The other threatened him with a blunt scalpel he was holding with choleric in his tone. Pushed against the wall by the older teen's force, Alex felt a rapid burning sensation under his eye. A heavily flowing wound was streaming down the side of his pasty cheek.  
The runaway finally let his guard down in front of the wrathful Scot, he gave into the dreadful pain and removed the black eye patch from his lucid blue left eye. Vector widened his mouth in astonishment and judged him from his toes to his head.  
"I'm possessed." The other admitted; concentrating on _his_ feelings, not the virus' soul, not Vectors. A baneful glint flared in the Scotsman's tinted auburn eyes.

_Blood tests from the subject seem to be in the clear and his haemoglobin level is normal. After, we determined that his biochemical and physiological states were above average. We then tested to see if his platelets and coagulation factors were functioning by damaging a vein in his forearm, it all concludes to be OK. While the specimen was still under the appropriate sedation levels, we injected a lethal parasite into his blood stream, and surprisingly, the host used the antibodies to defend his immune system from the parasite. Therefore, my haematology studies appear to show no signs of my subject having diseases or infections. But one question that I'm still pondering about is; "Why didn't he reject my Blue Blood Virus substance at the start?" _  
Dr. Clark

The Norwegian girl named Vel, skittishly paced around on the tile floor in Vector's base, anxious thoughts seemed to be getting the better of her. "Alex and Brittney have been gone for about five days," she interrupted her own train of thought. A bored looking expression loomed on the Scotsman's face as he crouched downwards to caress Havik's top part of his head.  
"Maybe they left us for a good reason, aye?" The older teen shifted his sadistic gaze to Kami, who was scavenging through the cupboards searching for medical supplies for himself and the others. "They probably got sick and tired of your voice that night, that's why they went out into the citadel," The blonde male replied, maneuvering from cupboard to cupboard. "I don't think you should stress too much about it, Vec; they'll be back within a few days, they're probably hiding out in a secret location."

_"Wake up Alex... the Survivors need you... only you know where the second Guild is..but I'll make you forget everything in a few seconds," _A melodic voice lingered in the outcast's head. _"You never wore an eye patch, you never escaped this facility and you were unconscious for three days straight, whatever you were imagining back then was all of the physician's, doctor's and researcher's fault. In result, you attacked them at the start..."_ It continued, briefing Alex on the past five days.  
"W-Why are you telling m-me this if you want me t-to forget?" He thought, thinking was his own way of communicating to his soul at this time, speaking was not an option; he felt like he was suffocating and gagging on something down his throat; forced oxygen made it's way down his aveolis that were connected to the tiny capillaries. The runaway felt the dexygenated blood leaving his body as he was forced to exhale.  
The soothing voice automatically stated; "Because your pain is my purpose... now, I think you should open your eyes, they are getting concerned about your mental health," The voice finished in his intellect, forcing the host to open his badly strained eyes. Momentarily blinded, his vision became dull and ached for several heartbeats but he got used to it after a while. Attempting to get used to his surroundings, he gandered above, detecting he was somehow trapped in a large incubator, the ones in the intensive care unit in hospitals. Panicking, he wanted to yell as loud as he could, but the endotracheal tube was preventing him so. His blank eyes trailed down to both of his arms, intravenous lines were bruising his pasty skin for being inserted in numerous times. Following the lines with his eyes, he moved his head to the left slightly and saw an electrocardiogram box with green zig zagged lines on it. He uncomfortably lifted his right arm up, spreading his boney fingers and setting pressure on the incubator glass. The intravenous lines gave him a calcium intake; thus made his nails grow longer and his bones a lot more stronger than before. The runaway began to weakly scratch at the top of the thin glass, engraving a few lines.

_Now my specimen has awoke, his blood levels will be reduced to 70% to see his behavior and reaction. Although, I have asked for the calcium intake tubes to be removed, in case he attempts to escape at any point. He has not realized the condition he is in just yet or what happened prior the incident, there appears to be a memory gap in his brain from very advanced scans. His words are slurred and his pupils are diluting. My assistants will study and make thorough notes on his behavior in the next few days and the behavior of his possessed soul. _  
Dr. Clark.

* * *

A shadow of a little girl sobbing into her teddy bear was flickering on the walls of Vector's home. The 'Half Possessed' Ryan stood in front of the girl, along with Kami who was stood by his side. Miesiac frantically shook her head and clutched the stuffed bear to her chest, the salty tears made the fur go soggy. "Where is he?" She timidly asked the others, not wanting to glance at their expressions.  
"I'm not sure, it'll be okay, he'll be okay," Ryan answered with sympathy in his sadistic tone, flicking his exotic fringe out of his eyes.  
Miesiac sniffled; blinking to get rid of the tears in the corners of her eyes. "I-I... do _hope_ so..." She whispered calmly, her light blue eyes passively looking at the black eyes on the bear. "I really do..."


End file.
